1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for sensing and blocking froth in a home machine for manufacturing soybean milk, Watery bean curd, and bean curd, and more articularly to a device for sensing and blocking froth in a home machine for manufacturing soybean milk, watery bean curd, and bean curl., which allows a heater not to be operated only when the home manufacturing machine contains froth, so as to remove froth, thereby preventing the machine from getting damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds will be described herein below.
First, the soybeans are washed clean. The washed beans are then soaked and made swollen in the water for several hours to be easily pulverized. The swollen beans are pulverized by using a millstone or a mixer, so that raw bean juice is produced. The raw bean juice is divided into bean-curd refuse and protein juice using a fine sieve gin or cloth. The divided protein juice is put in a kettle or a receptacle and boiled. At this time, since froth inevitably forms and causes the kettle or receptacle to overflow, the protein juice is boiled while repeatedly and artificially adjusting thermal power with care so that the froth does not overflow. After boiling the protein juice enough, an addition such as sugar or salt is put in the boiled protein juice to manufacture potable soybean milk. Also, after boiling the protein juice enough, a predetermined amount of coagulating agent such as calcium sulfate or the like is added to the boiled protein juice. After the coagulating agent-added protein juice is stirred, when several minutes elapse, it becomes a watery bean curd. The watery bean curd is put in a forming device and compressed and formed to manufacture bean curd.
However, in the conventional method for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds, since several processes are separately performed, it is inconvenient. Since the manufacturing process is complicated and it takes a lot of time, the conventional method is inefficient. In particular, it takes a lot of time to make the beans swell. It is difficult to suitably adjust the amount of beans. The recovery rate of the protein juice is relatively low and it is difficult to manage a clean status.
In order to solve such problems, apparatuses capable of simply and conveniently manufacturing soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds are proposed. Hereinafter, such conventional apparatus for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view for showing a conventional apparatus for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus includes a body 1, a driving motor 2, a short driving shaft 3, a long driving shaft 4, a knife edge 5, a heater 6, and a temperature sensor 7. A cover is installed at a upper portion of the body 1. The body 1 is opened and closed by the cover. The driving motor 2 is installed at the cover of the body 1. When a power is applied to the driving motor 2, the driving motor 2 provides a rotating power. The short driving shaft 3 serves as a rotary shaft of the driving motor 2. The long driving shaft 4 is detachably fitted to the shorter driving shaft 3. The knife edge 5 is connected to an end portion of the long driving shaft 4. The heater 6 heats contents included in the body 1. The temperature sensor 7 senses a heating temperature of the contents included in the body 1.
An operation of the conventional apparatus for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds will now be explained.
When a user puts beans and water into the interior of the body 1 and inputs a power to a controller (not shown), the controller operates the driving motor 2. Then the driving motor 2 controls the knife edge 5 to pulverize the beans and water. The controller operates the heater 6 and the temperature sensor 7 to perform a series of processes, in which the beans and water are heated at a predetermined temperature, so that the soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds are sequentially manufactured.
However, in the conventional apparatus for domestic use which manufactures soybean milks, watery bean curds, and bean curds, if a user operates the conventional apparatus in a state in which the froth forms and overflows during the manufacturing process, the contents included in the body are spoilt and the conventional apparatus gets damaged.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for sensing and blocking froth formation in a home machine for manufacturing soybean milk, watery bean curd, and bean curd, which machine allows a heater not to be operated only when the home manufacturing machine contains froth, so as to prevent the occurrence of froth, thereby preventing the machine from getting damaged.
In order to accomplish this object, there is provided a device for sensing and blocking froth in an apparatus for manufacturing soybean milk, watery bean curd, and bean curd.
The inventive apparatus may be in domestic use, the apparatus including a plurality of components installed in a body.
The inventive device may include a ground electrode and a signal electrode electrically connected to two selected ones of_a plurality of components, respectively. Specifically, the device may include a first resistor connected to the signal electrode; a first switching transistor connected to the first resistor; a controller connected to the first switching transistor for outputting a control signal for blocking froth formation when the froth is sensed; a second resistor connected to the controller; a second switching transistor connected to the second resistor; a heater coil connected to the second switching transistor; and a third switching transistor connected to the second switching transistor.
In a further embodiment, the device for manufacturing soybean milk, watery bean curd, and bean curd may include a ground electrode and a signal electrode which may be electrically connected to a heater and a temperature sensor for sensing and blocking froth which forms and overflows during the manufacturing process in conventional devices.